The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out Henry!
The Sad Story of Henry (later retitled to Come Out Henry for American releases) is a season one episode of Thomas and Friends and the third episode of the series altogether. It was later remade twice by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. Ringo Starr's British narration and George Carlin's American narration are used for the remakes. Plot It is a very rainy day on Sodor and a big green engine named Henry is pulling some coaches full of passengers. Uncomfortable with the rain, he runs into a tunnel and stops, unwilling to go any further. Henry's driver and fireman argue with him but find that he refuses to come out, claiming that the rain will spoil his green paint with red stripes. The guard tries blowing his whistle and waving his flag, but Henry instead blows steam at him. Just then, an important man arrives in the next train; it is Sir Topham Hatt, the Controller of the North Western Railway. He decides that Henry will be pulled out of the tunnel. Attaching a rope to Henry, all the passengers try and pull him except for Sir Topham Hatt, citing it is his doctor's orders. When Henry does not move, the passengers move to the other end of the tunnel and then they try to push Henry out (again without Sir Topham Hatt's help), but with the same results. The passengers point out to Henry that the rain has stopped, but Henry still refuses to move, believing that the rain will start again. Thomas arrives to help and tries to push Henry out. While he is able to move him a few feet, Henry remains in the tunnel. Finally, Sir Topham Hatt admits defeat and having had enough of Henry's difficult behavior tells him that they will take away his rails and leave him there. Then, the rails are taken up and a brick wall is erected in front of Henry to prevent other engines from crashing into him. Henry soon regrets his actions as now he can only sit and watch the other engines pass through the other tunnel. Whenever he sees Edward and Gordon pass by, Edward always toots hello with his whistle, while Gordon always laughs at Henry, saying it serves him right. Henry has no steam to answer them and the soot and dirt from the tunnel ruined his paintwork anyway. Henry is left in the tunnel cold, dirty, and very sad, wondering if he will ever be let out to pull trains again. Characters * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Gordon * Thomas (does not speak) * James (cameo) Trivia * Thomas1Edward2Henry3 made a remake of this episode for March 2013's "Henry Month". Goofs * James appears briefly in the remake, even though the story is set in 1922 and he wouldn't arrive on the North Western Railway until either 1924 or 1925 (1945 in T1E2H3's Universe). ** This was likely done to replicate the original goof in the TV series. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes focusing on Henry